The Ambiguous Case of Narrator san
by X Inori x
Summary: -COMPLETE!- Something is terribly wrong in the Sanenzin mansion... something so terrible it can't be mentioned in the summary of this fic! One thing is certain...detective Nagi, Hayate, and Maria are on the case! -CHAPTER 5 IS UP!-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Fear it! A Hayate no Gotoku fic...a parody Hayate no Gotoku fic. Yes beware. Refs on the bottom just in case. Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

_**The Ambiguous Case of Narrator-san**_

**Ch-1- Bread is a profound enemy, narrator-san missing?! **

It was a typical and quiet, yes please note the word "quiet", day in the Sanenzin mansion. Maria as usual was busy at work, as was Hayate. While Klaus and Tama were nowhere to be found. The source of the usual hullabaloo was diligently working on her latest chapter of Magical Destroy.

Sanenzin Nagi looked at her blank sheet of paper, frustrated. She cast an annoyed glance at her paper then looked up at the ceiling, as though she were thinking. Suddenly she bursted into a loud stampeding rant.

"IT'S TOO QUIET!" Nagi yelled, sending Hayate flying and hitting a wall, once he opened the door to serve his Ojou-sama afternoon tea.

"I can't think like this!" She fumed, as Hayate dusted himself off, then he returned to his Ojou-sama's side.

"What is the problem Ojou-sama?" Asked Hayate,

"Didn't you notice anything weird today Hayate?"

"Other than the fact it's been really quiet, not really." Hayate replied as he began to pour some tea into a cup, which he would serve to Nagi. Nagi took the cup and saucer from Hayate and sipped some of the hot tea.

"The tea was well made Hayate." Nagi smiled, taking a couple more sips.

"Thank you, Ojou-sama." Hayate smiled back, Nagi then blinked; she put the tea cup and saucer down back on her desk.

"This is no time to be drinking tea! We have to get to the bottom of this Hayate!"

"Get to the bottom of what Ojou-sama?"

"To the bottom of the well, to go to the Heien era like in _Inuyasha_! No Hayate! Haven't you noticed by now?!"

"That _Ranma ½_ was better? Yes I have Ojou-sama."

"No, not that! I mean, didn't you notice that the funny voice from the sky hasn't said a thing."

"That's true!" Hayate said,

"Yes…the silence has left me in despair!" Nagi cried,

"No! Ojou-sama!" Hayate cried grabbing the noose, "you tied the knot wrong." Hayate said correcting the knot of the noose.

"There we go, continue with your reaction Ojou-sama."

"Oh, thank you Hayate." Nagi said accepting the noose and continued on screaming "that the silence has left her in despair".

"Ahh _Azuma1_ look what happened now were stuck in some really weird parody anime fanfic!" Cried _Kawachi,_

"I got the loquats from Tsukino!" Cried Azuma,

"We must solve this mystery!" Nagi proclaimed as _Gokudera2_ threw some dynamite to create a proclaimable explosion. Hayate frantically de-fused the bombs with his "Butler Will" before the explosion would injure Nagi. Hayate gave a sigh of relief, while Nagi laughed profoundly while dressed up as _Detective_ _Conan_.

"But Ojou-sama, maybe narrator-san is on vacation?" Suggested Hayate,

"No! Narrator-san was kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?!" Cried Hayate and Maria,

"Oh, Maria-san when did you come in?" Asked Hayate,

"Just now, Hayate-kun. But who was kidnapped Nagi?"

"It was Narrator-san, Maria."

"It can't be! Not narrator-san!" Cried Maria, "But how do you know he was kidnapped, Nagi?"

"I don't…" Nagi said flatly, "but if he was on vacation he would have left a note before we started this fanfic!"

"That is true…"Hayate trailed off,

"Yes! We must search the house for clues!"

"But why the mansion, Ojou-sama?" Asked Hayate,

"Where else can we look?" Nagi said as she exited the room, Hayate and Maria exchanged glances then followed her.

* * *

A/N: Is it win or fail? Its been so long since I wrote this...muuu will Nagi, Hayate, and Maria find Narrator-san?! If I made any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. Thank you! Review kudasai (please)!

Azuma and Kawachi from Yakitate!! Japan= 1, Gokudera from Katekyo Hitman Reborn= 2


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No refs in this chapter, I can breathe again! Well expect chapter 3 up by the end of this month before stupid summer school starts. Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

**Ch-2- My name is Voice of the Heavens, the mysterious video tape**

The search for Narrator-san had begun; the current search party consisted of Ayasaki Hayate, Sanenzin Nagi, and Maria. For half an hour the threesome searched the mansion, in hopes of finding the slightest clue in solving the case of Narrator-san's disappearance.

"This isn't good, we haven't found any clues." Nagi said, as she plopped onto one of the large armchairs in one of the large rooms in the mansion.

"But why would Narrator-san be in the mansion to begin with?" Asked Maria,

"He is Narrator-san. He narrates; he has to come in the mansion to do his job right?" Maria and Hayate once again exchanged glances.

After another half hour of searching, the threesome once again sat down, this time something in the room was different.

"Was that tape always there?" Asked Maria just as she was about to pick it up, Nagi grabbed it with a cloth.

"We must get fingerprints!" Nagi said looking at the video tape through her magnifying glass.

"Let's play the tape first. There might be more clues on it." Suggested Hayate,

"Very good _Watson_!"

"It's Hayate…" Hayate laughed nervously.

Nagi placed the tape into the VCR, Maria then switched the home-theater system on. There was a blank screen, and then suddenly a man appeared on the screen, the man seemed to be looking down something. The next image appeared much older; a young woman was combing her hair in a mirror. Then from two different angles was the pictures of volcano's erupting.

The next image was of people kneeling, all in different places. Suddenly the image of a man with a white cloth over his head was pointing at something. The next image was that of an old women who said some strange words.

Then appeared a picture of an eye with a single character within the eye. The final image was of an old well.

Suddenly words came up on the screen, it said:

"If you want to see the voice of the heavens again,

You must find him before one week at this time, or he dies.

The voice of the heavens is located…"

Suddenly static replaced the dialogue on the screen. Hayate, Maria, and Nagi shivered, this was getting really serious. However despite the seriousness Maria quickly commented "that was the worst parody of _The Ring _ever."

Silence once again ensued as the motion made by the maid did not help calm the situation.

* * *

A/N: If I made any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. Thank you! Review kudasai (please)!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'll make the automatic ref here, Son Goku if no one guessed is from Dragonball. I also failed to post before summer school, oh well. Review kudasai (please)!

* * *

**Ch-3-The Climax! Hurry Son Goku! Hurry!**

Nagi glanced at Hayate; Hayate glanced at Maria; Maria glanced at Nagi. They all then glanced at the tape, the tape that warned them of the doom that has be fallen the voice of the heavens. If they were not quick he would die, but after searching the entire mansion they found no trace of the shapeless entity.

"What should we do?" Asked Maria

"We should ask _Conan 1_! Or _Kindaichi 2_! Or _Mokona 3_!" Cried Nagi as the Sherlock Homes of Hayate no Gotoku came up with nil.

"Ohh look at this _Miria 4_!"

"What is it Isaac?"

Hayate, Nagi, and Maria turned to see two people cosplaying as _Mr. Despair and Kafuka 5_ stared at the video tape in question. Mr. Despair turned to Kafuka grinning cheerfully at her. Kafuka returned the gesture with an equally large smile. With that the two disappeared suddenly along with the tape, the window was also open.

Hayate, Nagi, and Maria blinked. "That wasn't _Jing and Kir _6 in disguise was it?" Asked a confused Nagi, Maria and Hayate looked at each other. Then realization hit them faster than _Sena's 7_ run.

Their only clue got stolen!

"After them _Sebastian _8!" Cried Nagi,

"It's Hayate…" Hayate said as pitiful tears streamed down his cheeks as he went after the two thieves.

After Hayate had left, Maria and Nagi sat back on the sofas. The fact that the voice of the heaven's was kidnapped was a hard task to deal with.

"This is very tiring…" Whined Nagi

"I'm sure we'll find him soon." Maria said trying to be cheerful.

Suddenly Maria felt her hand touch something; it was a crumpled piece of paper. She looked at it puzzled and picked up and un-folded it. On the slip of paper was a note, she read the text then looked at Nagi who was about to collapse from exhaustion.

"Nagi look at this."

"Wha…what is it Siesta 9?" asked Nagi with her eyes half open. Maria sweat dropped at this then went over to Nagi's side.

"Read this." She said giving Nagi the slip of paper

"What the heck nyo!" Nagi cried crumpling the piece of paper, she sighed heavily before asking Maria to call Hayate.

Maria picked up the phone and began dialing Hayate's cellphone number. Suddenly the sound of the opening of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya rang throughout the whole mansion. Maria hung up the phone. Hayate had forgotten his cellphone. "Might as well let Hayate deal with it." Nagi said as she went back into the study to complete the next chapter of Magical Destroy.

* * *

A/N: I think this chapter has the most refs in the entire story! If I made any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. Thank you! Review kudasai (please)!

Conan from Detective Conan=1, Kindaichi from Kindaichi Case Files=2, Mokona from Magic Knight Rayearth/Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicals=3, Miria and Isaac from Baccano!=4, Mr. Despair and Kafuka from Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei=5, Jing and Kir from King of Bandits: Jing=6, Sena from Eyeshield 21=7, Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji=8, Siesta from Zero no Tsukaima=9


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok unless no one guessed this one, chapter title ref is from Shugo Chara. Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

**Ch-4- Ikuto you sneaky cat! Come back with my Shugo Tama!**

Hayate continued forward, these thieves were good, they were fast. They took every chance possible to lose Hayate, but after all Hayate wasn't an ordinary butler, he was one hell of a butler.

"Come back!" Hayate yelled as _Mr. Despair and Kufuka1_ continued at mach speed.

People watching this watched in utter awe as the threesome continued running at a godly speed. _Isaac and Miria2_ weren't going to un-hand the "treasure's" they had successfully stolen.

However Hayate wasn't going to end this game of tag after their only clue to finding Narrator-san was safe with him. Remembering this Hayate quickened his pace, he came close enough to Isaac to grab his collar however Isaac had out-run the blue haired youth.

"Damn." Hayate thought, as he continued forward however he was getting tired.

"This…guy…doesn't…give up…" Isaac panted

"He…does…not!" Miria agreed,

"We…should…have cos…played…_Death…Note_!" Isaac said as he and the other continued running.

"Ah…Isaac…watch out!" Miria cried as Isaac turned his attention to a small girl wearing a pink kimono look around helplessly.

Isaac quickly jumped over the girl amazingly along with Miria. Hayate stopped to watch this in utter shock and to catch his breath. He was more worried about the girl however.

"Are…you…alright…?" Hayate panted

"Hayate-sama?"

"Isumi-san!" Hayate said right away after recognizing the voice.

"Hayate-sama, what are you doing?"

"I was chasing those two, but more importantly are you lost again Isumi-san?" Hayate asked after quickly regaining a normal breathing pace. Isumi nodded timidly.

"I'll bring you to Ojou-sama's."

"B-but those pe-people…"

"It's ok I placed a tracking device on them." Hayate said smiling as he extended his hand out to Isumi with a gentle smile on his face.

Isumi smiled and took Hayate by the hand as they continued back to the mansion.

* * *

A/N: Ya...the next and final chapter coming soon...this was the shortest fanfic I have ever written chapter-wise (the content of the chapters.) If there's any spelling/grammar error's please let me know! Review kudasai(please)!

Mr. Despair and Kafuka from Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei=1, Miria and Isaac from Baccano!=2


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well actually the chapter title is a ref, a manga ref. If anyone read "The Cain Saga" then I'm sure you'll remember that the end of the chapters ended with the phrase "and that's all?" Sorry to say this is the actual end of the fanfic though.(laughs) Thanks for all the support everyone! Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

**Ch-5- And that's all? What happened to anime themed chapter titles?!**

Reaching the mansion, Hayate let himself, in and lead Isumi to Nagi's room. Nagi wasn't there of course, now the search for Nagi had begun. While searching Hayate and Isumi came across Maria. Before Hayate could ask Maria how things with the search went, Maria was busy greeting Isumi.

Maria turned to Hayate and requested he made tea while she led Isumi to Nagi. Hayate nodded in agreement and went to make the tea. However he worried why Maria never said anything about the thieves.

Hayate brought the tea to the study and knocked on the door, Nagi called Hayate to come in. Hayate let himself in; he approached the desk to see Nagi, and Isumi chatting happily about _Dragonball_ while Maria tried to follow the conversation.

"Ah! Hayate! Guess what!"

"What is it Ojou-sama?" Asked Hayate as he poured the tea.

"Look at what Isumi gave us. Its tickets to see the screening of the Dragonball Z ova."

"Wow! That's great Ojou-sama! But what about Narrator-san?" Asked Hayate, Maria, Isumi, and Nagi looked at each other and began to laugh. Hayate was confused, what exactly was so funny?

"Here." Maria said handing the crumpled piece of paper to Hayate. Hayate took it and read it; it said:

_"Hayate and co. _ _Busy working on Dragonball Z ova, I'll be back soon for season 2. _

_–Voice of the Heavens." _

Hayate looked at the paper then at everyone who smiled at him then at the paper. He chased those thieves for nothing.

"Wh-where did you find this?"

"On the couch."

The moment Nagi replied, a crack suddenly appeared on Hayate, causing him to suddenly smash into a million pieces.

"Hayate!" Everyone cried.

The butler has simply "collapsed" from exhaustion but then again at the Sanzanin mansion anything can happen.

* * *

A/N: And that is the end everyone! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this fanfic! That and the fact that the ending was kinda over-rated, if I had this in before April it would have been absolutely fantastic! If I made any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. Thank you! Review kudasai (please)!


End file.
